


It's Bill

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom reflects on his beloved twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluff Friday. ~~Unbeta'd at the moment because Soph's in the US on business, so please forgive any mistakes. Once she's had a chance to have a go at it I'll fix any errors I've missed.~~ Thanks to Soph for the beta. I'm hoping to have time to throw some other fics together today, but it depends on how busy it turns out to be.

  
♥Fluff Friday♥  
To find out what this is about and see links to other Fluff Friday fics [click here](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/447382.html)  


  
**Title:** It's Bill  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Tom reflects on his beloved twin.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Fluff Friday. ~~Unbeta'd at the moment because Soph's in the US on business, so please forgive any mistakes. Once she's had a chance to have a go at it I'll fix any errors I've missed.~~ Thanks to Soph for the beta. I'm hoping to have time to throw some other fics together today, but it depends on how busy it turns out to be.  
 **Word count:** 776  
[Long Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393184.html) | [HP Short fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393945.html) | [All Other Short Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393419.html) | [Series Fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/393693.html)

Tom glanced over at where Bill had just thrown himself at Georg and had to smile. Bill had absolutely no sense of personal space at all. Bill was currently lying in Georg's lap, looking up at their friend and talking as if the world might end if he stopped. There were many wonderful things about Bill, but being totally sane was not one of them, at least in Tom's humble opinion. Not that it would have been good for Bill to be totally sane anyway. Totally sane people worried about money and food and the state of the world's economy and Bill worried about things like his hair, music and how to make people happy. If Bill ever did become totally sane, Tom might just have to shoot his beloved brother to put him out of his misery and then shoot himself, because there was no living without Bill.

Georg couldn't have been particularly comfortable with Bill in his current position, given that Bill had bony bits that tended to dig in, but Georg was just sitting there patiently listening. The way Bill was gesticulating as he talked had to mean that shoulder blades were doing vicious things to Georg's legs and possibly more delicate areas. It was adorable really, not that Tom was ever going to admit that out loud. The way Georg and Gustav patiently put up with both of them had to earn their band mates a ton of karma, even Tom could admit that, more than karma too: their undying gratitude.

He was well aware that Georg and Gustav were better friends than anyone could ever deserve, because he and Bill were anything but normal. The way Georg and Gustav never commented on the lingering touches he and Bill sometimes shared; the fact that Georg never mentioned the time he had walked in on them at the end of a kiss; and the manner in which both their friends simply accepted them for what they were. It was more than they could ever have asked, and as Tom considered it, it made him feel warm inside.

When Bill was excited about something, like Tom could tell Bill was at that moment, Tom was sure there was nothing on the planet that could beat Bill for energy. It was energising just to watch and Tom felt his smile growing even more. He wasn't actually listening to what Bill was chattering on about, but he did find the sound of Bill's voice comforting in a way he could never explain to anyone else. Around the time of Bill's throat surgery had been one of the hardest moments in Tom's life and that was when he had realised how much Bill's babble was a corner stone of his existence. Before that he had always griped at Bill to shut up, mostly because he had felt someone had to stop Bill talking all the time, but these days he just let him talk. Well, unless someone begged him to rescue them, which did happen occasionally.

"What do you think, Tomi?" Bill asked in a sweet tone, grinning at him from across the way.

There were sometimes disadvantages to not listening.

"Um," he said, searching his memory to see if he had any recollection at all of what Bill had been saying.

Unfortunately it was all just a jumble of noise amongst the wool gathering he had been doing.

"I think," he hedged, trying to remain looking perfectly calm, "that you're right."

When Bill used his nickname and that sweet tone it was usually a good bet that Bill wanted him to agree with something, so he just did. If his answer made no sense he'd just have to deal with being called on his deception. As Bill beamed at him, however, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"See, I told you," Bill said, looking back up at Georg, not that Georg seemed to be disagreeing or anything anyway.

As Bill went back to babbling, Tom heard a little chuckle behind him and turned to see Gustav watching him and the other two.

"You have absolutely no idea what he's been talking about do you?" Gustav said in a very quiet voice that would not carry as far as Bill.

Tom grinned at that.

"Nope," he admitted in an equally low tone, not really caring that he had been caught.

"One day that's going to get you into so much trouble," Gustav pointed out, seemingly very amused by the idea.

Tom glanced back at his beloved twin and smiled fondly.

"Nah," he said, watching as Georg rolled his eyes at something Bill was saying, "it's Bill."

**The End**


End file.
